


Fading

by justtheaveragefangirl



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians
Genre: F/M, Sad Fluff, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 19:24:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8857807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justtheaveragefangirl/pseuds/justtheaveragefangirl
Summary: When the person you love is in danger, all you can do is pretend to be happy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sort of sad story, but I felt the need to write it because my family has been going through something very similar to this recently and I've found that writing is a way for me to cope.
> 
> Enjoy!

Annabeth was sitting in a hard plastic chair. This was the third time he seized and she was getting worried.

When it happened, he didn't recognize anything. He didn't know the time or date, he didn't know their kids, he didn't even know her. It's terrifying, watching the person you love forget who you are within seconds.

Until the first seizure, she hadn't seen him cry since Tartarus. She hoped she would never see him cry again.

But here she is, drinking crappy coffee and a too bright hospital, waiting for the doctor to tell her what's wrong. The kids are with Sally, neither mother wanted them to see the inside of this building.

When the doctor walked out of the room, he said, "He's coming around, starting to remember. He asked for you."

Annabeth nodded. She took a deep breath and entered the room.

She couldn't help smiling when she saw him, "Hey, Seaweed Brain."

His eyes lit up and he smiled back, "Howdy, Wise Girl."

"'Howdy,'" she asked, laughing, "Why did you choose that word?"

Percy shrugged, "I wanted to hear you laugh. It's been a while." He paused, "How bad was it this time?"

"Not the best, but also not the worst. The kids are with your mom, in case you were wondering."

Percy simply nodded, "I'm sorry." Annabeth must have looked as confused as she was because he continued, "About everything that's been happening. It's not right for me to put you through all of this."

Annabeth shook her head, "I would rather be with you through a thousand years worth of battles and quests and illnesses than be without you for one day. Don't ever think differently."

Percy nodded, "Thank you. Sometimes, I wish we could go back in time to those wars because they were simpler."

Annabeth shrugged, "I understand, but if we did, we wouldn't have our two amazing daughters and we'd still be going on stupid quests to help the gods, who are very ungrateful."

Percy smiled up at her and for a second, he looked sixteen again, like he did right before they kissed on his birthday. "You should get home," he said, "Our amazing daughters are going to want to hear a bedtime story."

She nodded and kissed him, "I'll be back tomorrow."

"Hopefully, by then, the doctors will have answers."

"Hopefully."


End file.
